The present request to improve the Central Animal Care Program (CACP) at Arizona State University (ASU) is directed toward compliance with the Department of Health and Human Services (DHHS) and the Animal Welfare Act in order to seek accreditation by the American Association for the Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC) in the spring of 1990. The significance inherent in this application is the commitment by this institution to seek AAALAC accreditation; the provision of 3.0 million dollars for physical facilities refurbishment; and to fund technical personnel and equipment for a program of training and laboratory animal care. However, there remains a financial need to purchase appropriate moveable racks for the housing of laboratory animal species such as rabbits and pigeons to provide for state-of-the-art caging, a bulk sterilizer, and an emergency generator. The above commitments have the unanimous endorsement of the institution's Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC) as well as a strong commitment to the humane care and use of laboratory animals by the institution's President, Dr. J. R. Nelson, Vice-President for Research Dr. Henry Reeves, and other administrative officials involved with laboratory animals. There is an equal commitment from the faculty and students involved with laboratory animal experimentation.